sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Elizabeth Briner
Sarah Bailee "Sarah" Elizabeth Briner (born February 21, 1996) Is The Second And Youngest Twin Daughter Of Harold Briner And Wendy Briner . And The Youngest Twin-Sister Of Emily Jean Briner The Half-Sister Of Paige Nicole Hays The And The Youngest Twin Niece Of Jana Stump And Jeff Stump. And The Biological Mother Of Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth, Maisie Christine Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth. And She Also Brought In Her Three Baby Triplets Named Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth. Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth (Who Are Both In Sarah's Pervious Marriage) And She And Stevie Are Both Together have Four Youngest Daughters Named. May Belle Kailey Elizabeth,Mckenna Alice Elizabeth . Louise Peyton Elizabeth.Blakely Alicia Elizabeth. Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth, Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth, Claire Angelina Elizabeth And Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth. Appearance On Sarah Briner12 Briner Family According to her Aunt Jana, Sarah was the Well-Behaved one of the children. She also Likes To Talk The Way When She Does and for example, like ("Girl's You Need To Seattle Down Because It's Our Way Past Bedtime"). at bedtime, She Was Been Sleeping Good With Her Severe Sleeping Anxiety. Revisit During the Briner Family Revisit, Sarah Is So mature in Her Age. She Does not Appeared On Revisit Because She Was So Well-Behaved for the most part. If She Did. It Was Off Screen. She felt left out due to Thanksgiving And Christmas Hoilday Season. She revealed With Her New Hair Color Hot Pink With Purple Highlights. Appearance She has Medium Light Brown hair, Blue eyes and White skin Personality Sarah is the youngest Briner sister. She is Twenty-Three when she is first seen in Changes For Sarah. She is said to have a high, fluty voice. Sarah has a Style Girl doll named Sara and greatly loves stories, especially fairy tales. Unlike Emily Jean And Paige, Sarah is the youngest of the two twins. She normally is So Well-Behaved and often just does whatever Emily Jean says. When she does Talks her mind she often Staying in Her bedroom for While. Post-Sarah Briner12 After She left the family for good, Sarah let her bucket list come true and then gave birth to her First child, a daughter named Madeline Adrianna Stump On April 9, 1993. And She Also Gave Birth to Her Two Twin Daughters Named Maisie And Millie On August 26, 2019. And She Brought In Her Three Baby Triplets Named Maddison, Melanie And Mackenzie On February 17, 1996 (Who Are Both In Sarah's Pervious Marriage). And She Brought In Her 4 More Youngest Daughters Named May Belle On December 10, 1993. And Mckenna On December 21, 1992. Louise On April 10, 2006. And Blakely Alicia Stump On September 28 2008. Family Tree ◾Father: Harold Briner (1959-) ◾Mother: Wendy Briner (née: Reynolds) (1959-) ◾Sister: Emily Jean Briner (1996-) * Half Sister: Paige Nicole Hays * Aunts: Jana Stump (1969-) Barb McDonald, Sherry Burton (1953-) And Sheila Briner (November 15-) * Uncles: Jeff Stump (1968-) Terry Briner (1957-) * Daughters: Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth (2019-) Maisie Christine Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth (2019-), Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth, Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth (2019-) May Belle Kailey Elizabeth (2009-) Mckenna Alice Elizabeth Stump (2019-) Louise Peyton Elizabeth ((2019-) Mary Grace ( 1993-) Blakely Alicia Elizabeth (2019-) Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth (2019-) Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth, Claire Angelina Elizabeth And Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth (2019-) *Cousins: Josh 'Mac' McDonald, Ryan McDonald, Kevin Huffman, Lisa Reising, Paul Kimmel, Matt Kimmel, Justin Stump, Jason Stump, Tiffany Huffman, Kyle McGuire, Joe Briner, Tina Marie Huffman, Eric Mcquire, Rylee Joanna Mcquire, Calvin Kimmel Jadalynn Grace McDonald And Leah Faith McDonald Relationships ◾Harold Briner - ◾Wendy Briner - ◾Emily Jean Briner - ◾Jana Stump - ◾Jeff Stump - * Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth- * Maisie Christine Elizabeth- * Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth- * Melanie Olivia Elizabeth- * Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth- * May Belle Kailey Elizabeth * Mckenna Alice Elizabeth * Blakely Alicia Elizabeth Trivia ◾Her full name is Sarah Elizabeth Briner. ◾For Halloween 2018, she was dressed as Dr. Ellie Sattler. ◾She Does Have Down-Syndrome since she was 10 Years old. ◾Her wish is to have a Down-Syndrome Sister. ◾Her favorite TV program is The Loin Guard on Disney Junior. ◾Her favorite movie is Jurassic Park. ◾Her favorite activities are Playing With Play Doh Set, Bubble Blower And Building Houses For The Three Little Pigs. * Her Favorite Electronic Is Computer, TV. And Phone. * Her Favorite Fairytale Book Is The Three Little Pigs. * Her favorite color is Light Pink, Purple And Teal. * Her favorite candy is Chocolate Bar, Double Bubble And Jelly Belly's Jelly Beans. * Her Favorite Quote Is "No, No, No!!!!!! Not By The Hair On My Chinny Chin Chin!!!!!!!". * Her Favorite Girl Of The Year Doll Is Mckenna Brooks, Chrissa Maxwell, Sonali Matthews And Gwen Thompson. * Her Favorite Beforever Historical Doll Is Julie Albright And Elizabeth Cole. * Her Favorite Aunt And Uncle Is Jana And Jeff. * Her Favorite Outfit Is Dresses And Cheerleading Paratice Wardrobe. * Her Favorite Sport Is Cheerleading And Gymnastics. * Her Biggest Fear Is Jana Is A Terrible Wolf In 2006, Bees, Spiders, Snakes, Velociraptors, Airplanes, Losing Nintendo Dsi And Losing Grandparents. * Her Favorite Person Is Daddy And Sister. * Her Favorite Emotions Is Embarrassed, Scared, Terrified, Frightened, Mad, Annoyed, Upset And Disappointed. * Her Favorite Mckenna Brooks's Outfit Is McKenna's Practice Wardrobe, Mckenna's Pajama's, Mckenna's School Outfit, Mckenna's Francy Outfit, Mckenna's Warm Up Outfit And McKenna's Performance Set. Her Favorite Mckenna's Accessories Is McKenna's Accessories, Mckenna's Dog (Named Cooper) Mckenna's Rain And Team Gear, Mckenna's Cast and Crutches, McKenna's Beam And Bar And Mckenna's Loft Bed Set Links Sarah's Facebook page - According to her Facebook page, Sarah Works As A Shining Star Leader at Avon, Ohio. and American Girl Doll Owner at Columbus, Ohio. It also shows that She Lost Her Beloved Daughter Mary-Grace Kayleigh Elizabeth From Jurassic Park Death She and Stevie did get Married. Her last name is now Elizabeth. Events Post-Episode Mary-Grace Elizabeth, (born September 3, 1990) And Passed Away on (June 11, 1999) at The Age Of 8 years Younger after being Killed by a Velociraptor In The Power Shed From Jurassic Park franchise. And Sarah Starts To Ended Up Saying. "Madeline, I'm Sorry, It Seemed Your Sister Passed Away Some Time Ago." In The Film Emily Jean and Sarah are first seen heading into the Briner home. They are all there to help with the housework. Later when Her Grandfather Passed Away, She Was Sent Herself To Cheerleader St and separated from Wendy. In the movie, Sarah is a selective mute who has Refuses to Talk Anyone since her Grandfather Passed Away, likely out of emotional Conversation. Even when she must go and Tell Mom to Find Out Why Her Older Sisters Talking To Her That Way Like That, she only uses gestures. At the end of the movie, Sarah Wakes up By Her Own first time After The Clock Gets Closer to Between 1:00 And 1:30 And Didn't Sleep Very Well And Go Downstairs To Help Herself To Get A Drink Sarah was played by Sarah Elizabeth Briner. Category:1996 Births Category:Children Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Ignored Children Category:Well Behaved Children who never Come Out From Their Bedrooms As Much Category:Young Adults Category:Mothers Category:Child Actors Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Choir Singers Category:Nieces Category:Scared Chidren Category:Annoyed Children Category:Children Who Didn't Do Everything Wrong Category:Children Who Is Born With Down Syndrome Category:Clingy Children Category:Top Gun Cheerleaders Category:Children Who Don't Know What's Going On Category:Children Who Hiding From The Chaos Category:Children Who Got constant headaches Category:Children Who Didn't Get Any Attention Category:Children Who Got frustrated constantly Category:Children Who Starts Coughing And Sneezing Category:Quiet Children Category:Children Who Wears Tank Tops In submission reel Category:Children Who Wears Jurassic Park In Reinforcement